In The Room Where It Happened
by TheOtherOswald
Summary: ONESHOT So, what REALLY happened in "The Room Where It Happens"? Well, this is my take on it. It's a bit crazy and takes a good mind to keep up with it, but I hope you like it.


**In The Room Where It Happened**

It was the midst of the Deal between Madison and Hamilton, with Jefferson as the broker, and it wasn't going well. For every offer Madison made, Hamilton denied. The same happened vice versa. Of course, none of the people in the room expected two identical 'Public Police Call Box's to appear side by side. They watch as, first, the door for the box on the left opens and a strange man in a coat of what appears to be leather steps out.

"'Ello. My name's the Doctor. Just the Doctor, before you ask. Now, from my knowledge, you boys are having some trouble agreeing." The man said.

The three participants watch him in shock and slight awe as he stands there, looking awkward when they don't respond for a while. He just sort of stood there, twiddling his thumbs, waiting. Finally, Jefferson spoke.

"Who the hell are you?"

The 'Doctor' gave him a look. "Didn't I just say that? I could have sworn I said that. This is usually why I keep companions, they let me know if I forget to say something."

Hamilton spoke soon after. "You said you're a doctor, sure, but what's you're name? I might only look like a kid, but I'm a lot smarter than one."

The man beamed at him. "Oh, don't I know it! We've met before, Alexander, only I had a different face that time. You were… 15. I had blonde hair and celery for an accessory. Not the best style choice, I admit, but those were my younger days, I liked to experiment. And I told you, my name is just the Doctor. That's it. I suppose you could call me 'Doc', I've been called that before, but I don't think people from this time would."

The man started to ramble on about some "second World War", a man named Jack, and something called a… 'tardis'? They weren't quite sure.

"Enough." Madison finally said, having enough. "How the hell did you even get in here?"

"Oh, with my TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space, that is. That blue box back there."

"What about the other one?" Hamilton asked.

The Doctor turned to his left, looking at his box, then back to them. "What 'other one'?"

"The other one." Hamilton repeated.

The Doctor repeated his gaze once more, turning back still confused. "What?"

Hamilton had to share a 'really?' look with Jefferson because of that. Suddenly, emerging from the box on the right was a brightly red haired woman, who quickly clapped the back of his head.

"Oi, you daft dumbo," the woman said, "must you always get off topic."

The man spun to face her. "Who are you?"

She spun him around to face the three men.

"Doesn't matter." She said. "You're supposed to be this infamous diplomat, so let's see what you've got."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Right, right, of course."

He faces the men, each of whom have a nervous expression marring their faces.

"Right then, gents. According to history-"

"No, no, no," the woman said, "you can't just do things 'according to history'! If you're this great diplomat, at least make it exciting."

"I'm not trying to make it exciting, I'm just trying to keep history correct." The man said.

"Well, you could at least try. No wonder you keep having to find new companions."

"Is that what you are? One of my future companions?"

"Like I said, doesn't matter. What matters is-"

"No, this does matter. To me, at least. Why should I be taking orders from some random woman who won't even tell me her name?"

"Donna, okay? My name is Donna."

The three men just sit there, their heads going from one stranger to another, as if watching a tennis match. They would have moved, had they not been too scared to.

"Well, Donna, when did I get you? Why would I leave Rose?"

"Ever thought maybe she'd leave you? You do seem to have a record for that."

"No, she wants to stay with me. She told me."

"Then why isn't she here?"

"She finds politics boring, so she still on the TARDIS."

"Or maybe she's packing."

The two glared at each other.

"Oh yeah?" The man asked. "If you're from my future, why don't you tell me? Is she?"

"No." The woman bit out. "But she could have been."

The man smirked, causing the woman to frown.

"Bloody Martian."

The man's gigantic ears perked up. "Martian?"

"Yeah. Martian."

"I'm no Martian! I'm a noble-"

"No, I'm a Noble. Donna Noble." The woman smirked.

The man growled.

"I don't understand why Future You boasts about being some great Diplomat. I personally don't see it."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you try."

They turned back to talk to the three men, only to find them gone. Meanwhile, at the door to the restaurant, they stood talking.

"I get my Financial Plan, you get to choose the Capital?" Hamilton asked.

"Deal." Madison agreed.

"Good," Jefferson said, "we're done. Now we can get away from them."

Then, the three men left.

During all this time, the reader should be told, the Tenth Doctor was sat at the TARDIS Console, legs propped up, eyes glued to the screen projecting the camera for outside the TARDIS, a popcorn in hand. He had a marvelous time.

 **Yay! I had this idea while chatting with my Mom on what could have possibly cause Hamilton and Madison to agree. The plot sort of just came on its own. If you like this, please check out my other Doctor Who works and my Website: .com There, I have some Harry Potter stuff, soon to be Doctor Who and Supernatural stuff, and will be posting some original stuff. Please, it'd make me really happy. So, yeah.**

 **Bye,**

 **Other***


End file.
